A Flash of Pearl
by AnneAquila
Summary: The story where Gou is an agent/hitman in the Japanese Secret Service. [AKA the story where everyone's pining over Rin and Gou's caught up in assassination plots in the proverbial underworld during the night while desperately trying to maintain her college girl facade in the day.] A/N: Read and Review!


**A/N:** Hey guys! And yet another Rin Harem fic.

I just love Gou - she's such an independent woman and the only female protagonist who carries any weight in the series. I love how much she cares about her brother, and this fic spawned out of that and my love for Rin Harem.

 **SPOILERS:** Gou is a secret agent and an assassin in this story. So there will be descriptions of violence, but I'll try not to make it too graphic. Also, the GouRin is walking a fine line between platonic/romantic. It's based on their strong bonds and how acutely Gou misses Rin. NO INCEST. I don't support that and I never will.

That being said, Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Landing Down Under**

Gou wondered briefly how it had come to this.

Carefully, methodically, she emptied the contents of her sponge bag, letting the silvery pieces spill onto the mattress.

Her fingers worked in a familiar pattern, slotting the metal shells together, tightening ratchets and weights, her tense shoulders easing when she felt the familiar pressure of the trigger against her thumb, the pearlised casing cool against the clammy warmth of her hand.

She leveled the peacemaker at a scar in the woodwork above the mantelpiece, shoulder cocking on instinct to minimize recoil velocity, barrel clicking into place.

A ghostly touch of force, and a bullet would come, shining silver in the twilight, piercing the laminated wooden tile. She could almost hear it, the click and the hiss, the crack as the bullet hit its mark.

Gou gave a long sigh of satisfaction. There was something – something heady and powerful about wielding her pistol, something almost akin to pleasure when she saw the horror and shock on her target's faces. How easily, how quickly she could snuff out a life. No mess, no evidence.

A gasp, a shot, a trickle of blood, and then…...silence.

A sensual thrill ran through her fingers.

The blaring tone of her cell phone shook her out of her reverie.

'Hello?'

'Kou! It's me!'

Akira's bubbly voice broke through the charged atmosphere of her room.

'Have you landed? How's the hotel? Are there any cute boys?' There was a gasp, followed by a giggle. 'Ooooohhh, do they have any delicious muscles?'

In her mind's eye, Gou could picture her good friend and room mate. Her messy blonde bangs bouncing excitedly, her unevenly dyed charcoal blue hair pulled up into loose sausage curls. Probably dressed in her beauty scrubs and wearing her ritzy pair of rod red glasses, the one with the plasticky rhinestones, filing away at her nicotine yellow nails with an emery board.

'…and I have to do something about my nails, Kou!'

'Didn't you just get them manicured?'

'I did, I did! I even got them painted in blood red matte to match my glasses, the yellow looks so unappetizing, you know? But we had handball today, and there's compulsory grading this term - you're so lucky you're missing it! And well, the ball broke most of my nails, and it looks positively hellish! God, Kou…'

Gou put the call on speaker and threw it on the mattress next to he contents of her sponge bag. She deftly unpacked her suitcases as Akira's chatter filled the room.

Evening dresses and suits in the wardrobe. Lingerie, tanks and vests in the chest of drawers. JPTF uniform hanging in its protective covering on the dresser. Toiletries and makeup kit on the table facing the long gilt mirror. Case files and laptop on the desk. Equipment stashed underneath a convenient loose floorboard.

The bath was running. After pondering a moment, she ordered for a coke and rum via room service, loosening her hair from its high ponytail. The attached horseshoe bar only had fruit wines and champagne, none of the hard stuff that Gou liked.

She hurriedly stripped out of her travel khakis and slipped into the cotton bath robe hanging on the bath rail. Palming the pistol in hand, she picked out her night clothes, thoughts wondering about Rin, his swimming and what he would say if he got to hear about her recent work.

He'd probably throw a fit.

She poured herself a highball of rum, mixing in two fingers of coke and topping off the strong concoction with ginger ale, lemon wedges and ice cubes. Throwing in a straw and a paper umbrella, she clicked the bathroom door shut behind her.

I wonder how he's swimming now. Is he faster that Haruka?

The bath foam was cherry blossom.

An acute sense of loss pulled at Gou's heartstrings. Almost unconsciously, she took in several deep breaths of the sweet perfume.

 **Rin.**

 **God, how I miss you.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you liked this - tell me what you think is gonna happen next. Hit me up in the comments! ;)


End file.
